Flower Demons 4: Two Worlds Become One
by Scarlett Undertaker Windflame
Summary: Touga, Sesshoamru, and InuYasha have found the woman they have been looking for. Touga found out that the girl is becoming the elf king new bride. Can he steal the girl away from the elves or will he be forever alone? Will Sesshomaru fall for a she elf? Will InuYasha ever get back to his family alive? Once everything is solved will Touga finally be happy or spend forever alone?
1. Chapter 1

It has been 15 years since Touga, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha left the Western Lands. Lily was nowhere to be found. Yuki had major help from Koga to help understand and rule the western lands. Koga had fully taken over the northern lands and taken control over two different wolf tribes. Sango helps Kagome with her daughter since she was by herself. They made sure nothing happens to the Western Lands and the Northern Lands while the three demons were gone. This story will start with Touga soon to be mate at the age 15.

Chapter 1

"For a human girl she is knows how to fight." Jacob told his twin brother Michael. "Yes, shall it be two against one?" Michael said in a big grin. The twin brothers smiled at each other and enter the fighting area with their favorite weapons. The girl never said a word as she started fighting the twin brothers. "Elizabeth that will be enough for today. Go clean yourself at once." A man voice said towards the girl. Elizabeth looks up with no scratches on her and said "yes my king. "You will have her on your next scouting is that clear?" The man said as he watches his sons getting up.

"She isn't one of us." Michael replied to his father. "I don't care if she is human or an elf. She is one of the best fighters we have and may I remind you both that you wanted to save her all those years ago? Keep it up and I will make it you will marry her. She will be on your scouting team and that is an order." The elf kings order Michael. "Yes father she will be very useful to us." Jacob said as he bows to his father. The elf king left without saying another word.

"Must you anger father again today?" Jacob ask his brother when their father left. "He hates humans but let her live here with us. Jacob do you ever wonder why father never send her away?" Michael asks his brother as he picks up a few arrows. "It is none of our business. We maybe princes of our kind but he is the king. Whatever he says or do we have no choice but to follow him and be shine away from our home. Besides I think Elizabeth have caught father eye." Jacob said as he picks up wooden swords.

"Good I have my eye on someone else. It is about time father finally found a female for his bed. I heard that he took mother death very hard and started to become very cold." Michael said out loud as they walk towards the opening of the main palace. "Watch what you say you do not want father to heard you saying such things remember what happen last time?" Jacob said with a big smile on his face. "You didn't have to remind me. I don't think I can live threw another one of those punishment. Father can be very cruel in a sick twisted way." Michael said as he covers his ears and squats close to the ground as his brother laughs at him. "Come on I bet I can get to the water fall before you." Jacob said as he took off running.

"My king you summon me so late? Is there something you wish me to do?" Elizabeth asks as she bows down to the elf king. "Elizabeth you are a mere human but you talk, live, dress, and even act like a she elf. I know that I have told you I never wanted you to stay here but you have proven yourself to me. Over the years I have watch you grow into the woman you are today and I have made a decision about you today. As of tonight you will be on the scouting team and you will become my wife. I will not take no as an answer." The elf kind said as he circles Elizabeth.

"King William I do not know what to say. It will be an honor to be at your side." Elizabeth said as her hearted started beating fast. "From now on one of the higher she elf will start teaching you how to be more of a lady. Once I think you are ready to rule by my side we shall be married." William said before he stops in front of her. "As you wish my king. When is the next scout?" Elizabeth asks as William stares at her. He turns around and open a long large chest. "Once you are dress you will leave with the others on a scout." William said as he took a seat in his room. "My king this armor is very lovely. I shall come back once I am fully dress before leaving with the scouting party." Elizabeth said as she has the battle armor in her arms. "If you are to become my wife and the queen of the elves you will have to learn to be naked around me." William said as he pours wine into his cup.

Elizabeth swallows hard and place the armor down but very close to her on a table. William sits and drinks as he watches Elizabeth getting undress and as she slowly puts on the armor. "The armor fits you very well." William said as he puts down his drink and gets up. "I am pleased that my king is so nice to give me armor of the highest quality." Elizabeth said as she watches William opening a small wooden box and pulls out a beautiful silver crown. William places it on Elizabeth and demises her so she could go scouting.

"Listen up everyone Elizabeth will start scouting will us from now on until the king say otherwise. However, this scouting will be very different because the kings have order for us to be out for a few weeks instead of a few days. We are to scout the whole land and to stop by all the elven cities to deliver a message to the higher elves. We will not stop until we hit the first city." Jacob said to the scouting party as they started getting on their horses. "Lady Elizabeth the king would like to give you these horse as your own." A lower elf said as he brought out a solid black horse and a solid white horse both were male.

Jacob went to Elizabeth and puts her on the black horse as Michael got on his horse. "Thank you for the help Jacob." Elizabeth said as Michael came in next to her. "How do you know that he is Jacob?" Michael ask with a small smile. "Jacob thinks that he has to help be on my horse every time. Only time you help me out is when you need something." Elizabeth said as looks towards Michael. The look she gave Michael made him feel very cold. "I think you spend too much time with my father you have the same cold stare as him." Michael said as the gates started to open for them.

The group started to laugh until Jacob spoken. "Listen up, since Lady Elizabeth is coming with us there will be foxes and wolves following us do not kill them. We protect them they will do the same for us. Rumors has been spreading that demons have been spotting in our lands. If we find them we must kill them before they kill us." Jacob said before taking off at a high speed. They rode into the night and didn't stop until it was dark once more when they arrived to one of the closes elf city. Everything was going very smoothly until they were three days away from returning home.

Elizabeth notice that almost of the wolves and foxes were leaving and coming back. "Jacob, Michael there is something I must tell you." Elizabeth said as she pulls up to them. "What is there to talk about?" Michael asks as he looks towards her for a moment. "The wolves that protects me and leaving and coming back. I think they are trying to tell me something. I believe they want me to follow them." Elizabeth said as the twins look behind them to see only one wolf and no foxes.

"What is one more day? We have to make sure those demons and other treats are killed off." Michael said as he stops the group. "Listen up everyone I know it has been snowing for three days now but we may found something. Elizabeth will follow her wolves and foxes. We believe that they will lead her to something or someone. WE will follow her but not to close but make sure she is safe. Pull out your weapons and be ready to strike if you need to." Jacob said to the scouting party. "Finally some action." One of the elves said out loud. Everyone started to laugh as Elizabeth follows the foot prints in the snow as she shakes her head and laughing.

Elizabeth saw smoke coming from a small cave after an hour following the foot prints in the snow. She quietly got off her horse and tied it to a branch before walking towards the cave. Elizabeth was glad that she was fast and light on her feet. William and the twins made sure she was when they trained her. She had her bow in her hand and pulls out an arrow when approaching the mouth of the cave. When she heard noises coming from inside of the cave she raises her bow up in an armed position. She looks back to see if the rest of the group caught up yet but haven't.

Taking a deep breath, she enters the cave and notices a foul smell. One of the foxes started walking towards her and went deeper into the cave. "How much longer are we to be in this cave?" Elizabeth heard someone screaming at someone. Elizabeth didn't wait to hear the answer because of the training she was given. Elizabeth quickly found three long silver hair males deep into the cave. "Who are you and why are you in elf territory?" Elizabeth demanded an answer from the strange men.

"It's you." InuYasha screams and points at Elizabeth. Elizabeth was appalled from InuYasha actions and shoot an arrow into his chest. Touga and Sesshomaru who was laying down in the dirt quickly jump up and face the woman. Touga went to take the arrow out of his son chest as Sesshomaru use his poison whip to destroy Elizabeth bow. "You're the demons the invaded our lands. You all will die tonight." Elizabeth said as she pulls out twin swords and stood her ground.

"She is an elf? We were told that she was human." Sesshomaru said as he looks at his father. "Elves must have raise her. Good at lease she can fight." Touga said with a wicked grin. Every time Touga took a step towards Elizabeth she takes one step backwards. "Father she isn't alone. Grab her and let's go home." InuYasha said out loud. Sesshomaru and Touga gave InuYasha a "what the hell did you say that for" look and heard Elizabeth running away.

"JACOB" Elizabeth screams out as she felt someone was pulling her back into the cave. She swung her swords and heard a growl as she took off. "Protect the future queen of elves at all cost." Michael screams out as they got off their horses. Elizabeth found herself facing Touga and getting high in the air. She quickly shoves one of her blades into Touga stomach and made a large gash wound on him. She hit the ground very hard as Touga slowly stood him until Michael rams his blade into Touga should and started casting a spell on Touga.

"Lady Elizabeth" Jacob said as he sees her lying on the ground not moving. Five minutes have pasted by when the elves took down all three demons before getting to Elizabeth. "Father is going to kill us if she is dead." Jacob said as he and Michael ran to Elizabeth. "Jacob look is she wearing mother crown and armor. I thought father had her armor made just now and the same with the crown. Remember the paintings in the war room." Michael said as Jacob made sure that Elizabeth was still alive.

"Father was thinking if he should give mother belongs to her or not you would know but you never listen half the time. She will be fine but we need to get her back home and let father handle her." Jacob said as Michael picks her up. "We were told to kill these demons. Father will be upset if we bring them back alive." Michael said as he hands Elizabeth to Jacob when he got on his horse. "No I heard them saying that she was their target and father would want to question them. They will wake up soon. We better hurry and return before we lose any elves." Jacob said as Michael attach Elizabeth horse to his.

They traveled nonstop until they arrived back home with three prisoners and a very wounded Elizabeth. Michael took the demons down to the prison cells while Jacob takes Elizabeth to his father. "I told you to keep her safe at all cost." William said as he looks at Elizabeth. Jacob told his father what had happen and was not held responsible for what had happened. Willian casted an old spell on Elizabeth and her sleep for the next serval days in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

William was sitting on his throne when a servant told him that Elizabeth has woken. He didn't leave to go check on her but instead he dismisses the servant and in came an elf lord. "My king, I have heard the news that our future queen has been hurt and almost died. Is there anything I can do?" Lord Sebastian asks as he bows to his king.

"Yes, you can Lord Sebastian. Lady Elizabeth fell from the sky while capturing three demons and broken many bones. I want you to heal her bones since you are one of the best healers I have ever known." William said as he gets off his throne. "It will be an honor to serve the future queen." Lord Sebastian said as he bows and follows William to him rooms. "My king, I have failed you when you needed me the most. I do not deserve to rule at your side." Elizabeth said as she tried not to cry. Lord Sebastian just look at William waiting for him to give her an answer.

"Jacob had told me everything. Those demons are being held for their crimes. Michael told me that you fought well and you should hold your head high from now on. Lord Sebastian has come to heal you." William said as he turns to his side revealing a high ranking elf lord and took a seat. Lord Sebastian notices that half of her bones were smash in some areas while the other areas where just broken. "My lord I feel power pulsing from Lady Elizabeth. Shall I stop the treatments or continued?" Lord Sebastian ask William when he stop casting healing spells.

William got up to see what was Elizabeth condition was before giving an order. "Let find out if she does have power or not. Shall we?" William said as he places a hand on her chest and press down while saying a spell. William and Sebastian was thrown across the room and didn't get up. Loud strange noises were coming from the King bedroom and the guards pours in to find Elizabeth in bed half heal, William lying face down bleeding from the head after hitting a wall, Sebastian was found in a pile of rubble after being thrown into a table and had been cut very badly.

Touga felt a powerful energy for a quick moment and started to laugh very loudly. Sesshomaru just smiled until InuYasha opens his mouth again. "Guard tell your king if he wishes to have that woman healed all the way he should let us do it. We know how to heal anything." Touga said to a guard as she passes by. The guard went to the king to tell him just in case. "Bring me the one who told you to tell me such rubbish." William ordered the she elf guard. Touga was brought in but in chains that he couldn't break out of.

"My lord the prisoner you ask for." The she elf guard said as she bows with such grace. William demises everyone but Lord Sebastian as he walks closer to the demon. "You attack the one I love and now you want to save her. The best healer I have seen can only heal her to a point. When he gets to a certain area she starts pulsing with power I never seen before what makes you able to heal her all the way demon?" William asks as Sebastian stood up.

Touga pulls down his kimono and showed his black lotus mark. "I see you are a member of the black lotus. Give me a reason not to kill you right here other than claiming to heal the future elf queen?" Sebastian said as he saw the mark on Touga chest. "I can also make it where she will live a very long time." Touga said as get started to get mad. William and Sebastian looks at each other and smiled. "Yes, so can our people. I will make you a deal heal Lady Elizabeth and I will set you and your little friends free." William said as he lied to Touga.

Touga knew the elf king was lying but had to agree. "It is a deal. I cannot do it by myself. I will need the help of my sons. They are the other two males that was with me. With the three of us can heal her all the way with one spell casting." Touga said with a straight face. "Lord Sebastian will be helping you with Lady Elizabeth. I will have a room set up for this to happen. I will have guards in the room as well when they bring your demon sons." William said as guards took Touga away.

"My King, I was told what happen. Were you hurt because of me?" Elizabeth asks as Willian enters the room. "Elizabeth the demons who attack you said they could heal you and then we can turn you into one of us." William told Elizabeth as he pulls back the covers. "My king that is a forbidden spell." Elizabeth said as William picks her up bridal style. William enters the room where Touga and the others would heal Elizabeth but got there first. "My king, I feel really hot." Elizabeth said as she started to pulse again. She sat up on the table and the winds started swirling around the two. Jacob and Michael wanted to be in the room when the demons healed their future queen. When they enter the room they saw Elizabeth eyes glowing red and chucks of earth dancing in a tornado like wind barrier. The others who entered with the twins were shock to see such things expect for the demons.

The wind dies down and the chunks of earth fell back down to ground and Elizabeth return back too normal. "We are not leaving here without Elizabeth." Touga said as he pins William to a wall. All eyes were on William and Touga when Elizabeth slips away. Only William notice that she was leaving and said nothing. "I really do hate elves and was really happy when they left my lands. I will kill you." Touga said as his eyes glowed red. "You kill him; I will kill you little friend here." Elizabeth said as she held a sword at Sesshomaru neck.

"Let my son go." Touga said as he loosens his grip on William throat. "Your son? Let me guess his name is Sesshomaru, the one with the dog ears is InuYasha, you are Inu no Taisho also known as Touga. Am I right?" Elizabeth said with a smile. "Wait she knows who we are the whole time? What the hell is going on here?" InuYasha started to yell. "Shut up dog." Michael said as he hits InuYasha over the head. Jacob steps in to prevent another fighting scene. "You may hate our kind but we are alleys because of your daughter." Jacob said as InuYasha started to get off the ground.

"Where is my daughter?" Touga roars out as he pins William to the wall again. William shoves an arrow into Touga shoulder and was let go. "Lily was killed two years ago by a dragon. If you wish to claim her body you will start acting like an alley. She has work too hard to make a truces with us." Elizabeth said as she lowers her weapon. "Jacob and Michael will take Sesshomaru and InuYasha to her tomb." Elizabeth said as she gave her first orders and dismisses the guards.

Touga was taken to a room and guards were at his door at all time. "My king I wish to rule at your side not his." Scarlett told William the truth as they enter his rooms. "Lily told me that he will stop at nothing to have you as his. Since then I knew he would come for you. I had time to think about this. I rather see you dead then to see you with him but to keep the alley bond strong I will make a deal with him. I shall marry you in three days and will bear me a child. Once you do he may "mate" you and I'm sure he would want children from you as well. You will be in my bed at all times unless I am away and given you the permission to be with him. You will hold many titles. I will understand if you do not wish to be with a creature like that." William told Elizabeth with no emotion. "My king, I will do whatever you want me to. I am your loyal servant." Elizabeth said as she bows to her king. "You shall become queen in three days. You can call me William." William said as he climbs into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The servants were running around trying put a royal wedding together in less than three days. "Can you believe that our king has finally found someone. He seems to be nicer ever since Lady Elizabeth came all those years ago." A she elf servant said to another she elf servant. "Yes indeed but haven't you notice that she acts just like him. All cold and demanded and she doesn't even talk to anyone." The younger she elf whispers back.

"That's right you only been here for a year. Dragons have been plaguing these lands again. The king and the twin princes were scouting and came across a human village that was attack by a dragon. They started looking around to see if anyone was still alive. Prince Michael found a little girl in snow crying over her father body but was dying as well. She fought to stay and Prince Michael casted a spell over her and put her too asleep. Prince Michael puts the girl on his father horse and they left the village with the little girl. Sometime during the ride, the little girl grew on the king and he ended up letting her stay with the elves. Rumor has that was the last scouting that the king had ever went on and secretly trains with her when no one is around." The older she elf told the younger elf.

"I could tell that she was injured really bad but somehow has no scars to prove it otherwise. Maybe she is more like him then you think. Both have lost people and covered in scars but doesn't show it." Touga said as himself and Sesshomaru walks out of the shadows. "I never understood weddings maybe elves and humans are alike then I care for." Sesshomaru said as his hand started to glow green. The she elves servants started to get scared until something happen.

Guards and other elves from all levels and titles were heading towards them but ran right past them. A male servant stops and told the two she elves what was happening. "Haven't you heard the king and the future queen is going to have a duel. No one is allowed to break it up and all rules are out. It is fight of all fights. Everyone wants to come see it to happen. Better not get in the way." The male elf said before grabbing them and took off with them. Touga and Sesshomaru looks at each other and went with the others as well.

Touga and Sesshomaru settled in one of the trees and saw InuYasha screaming at Elizabeth telling her that she better wins. Touga face palm when he heard his son agreeing with half of the elves. "She looks very good in their armor father. You should talk to the king before they get married and it will be too late." Sesshomaru told his father as William and Elizabeth armor was being put on by servants.

"Try not to wear yourself out the wedding is in two days' father." Jacob said as he hands his father favorite sword. "Kick his ass and I will become your personal servant or body guard from now on." Michael said as he gives Elizabeth twin smaller swords. Elizabeth glace behind her and saw that the king was thinking that he is going to win. "Give me that word instead." Elizabeth said as she gave back the twin swords. Everyone saw William smile disappear when Elizabeth took up a single sword.

"May the best wins." Jacob and Michael both said at the same time to start the duel. Elizabeth and William started circling and William doges Elizabeth attack by tripping her right into InuYasha and the others. Elizabeth grabs a spear and threw it at William head. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how fast she could move and started watching the fight. William cut down the spear when he dodges it but didn't see Elizabeth coming close to him. She knocks out his sword and slices apart of his hand as a result. William head-butts Elizabeth and made her stumbles backwards for a few seconds. Elizabeth started to get back and threw her sword aside and head-butted William back he ended up failing backwards. William brought her down with him and she rolled to get back on her feet. She picks up his sword and suddenly Touga sword was drop in front of William feet. Without thinking William grabs the sword and swipes at Elizabeth.

Sesshomaru looks at his father and back to the fight. Touga and Sesshomaru had to jump from tree to tree to keep up with the fight. Elizabeth and William was going into the main hall heading towards the servant's headquarters. Everyone wishes they never followed the two because three have been injured for not getting out of the way fast enough. William pins Elizabeth to the floor with a sword at her neck with a big smile.

"You have improved greatly since we last fought. You almost won." William whispers into Elizabeth ear. "Dam it she fucking lost." InuYasha pouts with Michael. William order the servants to clean up the mess and get back to work. Touga waited for William down the hall to have a small talk. "She let you win." Touga said out loud causing William to stop in his tracks. "You think that?" William said without turning around and then kept walking. Touga eyes flash red.

"Are the scars burning again Elizabeth?" William asks when she drops in from above. "Yes it hurts more this time. Right in the middle of our fight too." Elizabeth said as she dips a small towel in a bowl of water. William takes the towel and places it on her right side of face to help cool it off. "My king your scars are showing again." Elizabeth said as she takes off the towel on her face. William stares at her for a minute and more scars appears on his face, neck, and hands. Elizabeth places a hand on his left side of his face that it was covered scars. His whole left side was really scared. "Your scars are showing too." William said as they look into a mirror.

"I can still feel the flames on me and the claws on my body. Why hide our scars?" Elizabeth said as she looks away. "No one must know that we were weaken during battle. We put an illusion on ourselves because elves are the perfect creatures. It is unfit for the king and queen to be covered in scars. Have you learned to master the spell?" William asks as he takes off his armor.

"Yes a little over a year ago. Must we act like this still?" Elizabeth asks as she looks at William. "We must obey the rules now since everyone is watching now." William said as he took off the last of his armor. "My lady your rooms are ready now." A high ranking servant said as he enters the king rooms. William quickly covers up there scars before the servants saw them. Elizabeth follows the servant to her new rooms.

"I am sorry for not having your rooms ready for you. The king wanted everything to be in order before giving you these rooms. Now you can sleep in your own bed until you are married." The servant said as he bows before leaving. "Wait. I shared a bed with the king for the last few days- "Elizabeth started to say until the servant answered her. "Yes the king was nice enough to let you stay in his bed for two nights but it will not happen again until you are married. When you are married he will summon you to his rooms when he wants you to "spend" the night with him. If the king doesn't invite you to his rooms then you are not allowed to spend the night together." The servant told Elizabeth.

"I never knew that. Thank you for letting me know." Elizabeth said with a soft smile. "You are to kind my queen." The servant said before leaving. Elizabeth was left alone in her new rooms so she started looking around. There was a curtain covering something on the wall. She pulls a cord and found a painting of Jacob and Michael mother with William. "They look so happy together. It is so sad how she died protecting William. She was so beautiful." Elizabeth said as she puts back the curtain over the painting.

She opens up a tall stand that had two doors and notices that her armor goes there. With nothing else to say she puts back the armor back and look around even more. Elizabeth laid on the bed as she thinks about the wedding and William. Suddenly it feels like someone was very close to her. When she sat up no one was there but something had caught her eye. There was a thin long hole in the wall. She notices that the curtain was covering more than a window. She pulls back and pushes against the wall. A tunnel was hidden behind the hollow wall. Feeling the walls, it felt like they were craved a very long time ago and it looks pretty deep.

Before entering the dark tunnel Elizabeth went to grab a candle and pulled back the curtain to be safe. She didn't want anyone to know about the tunnel just yet. After walking for a while she finally made it to the end of the tunnel and press up against it. She quickly blows out the candle and quietly place the candle down in the tunnel before leaving it. Elizabeth enters a dark room and started walking around. Moon light was very bright and Elizabeth was thankful for the light because she could see where she was going.

Several seconds later Elizabeth knew where she is when she saw a few candles lit in certain rooms. Elizabeth couldn't believe that her rooms were connected by that tunnel and she knew why William didn't bother to say anything when she was leaving his rooms. She was heading back to the tunnel when she heard a voice. "I see you found the secret tunnel my father made for my mother." William said with a cup of wine in his hand.

"Yes my king I did." Elizabeth said as she turns around to look at William. "My father made them so he could sneak into my mother rooms without anyone knowing. He later told me about it when I started spending more time with Jacob and Michael mother. I was very young when he told me that. He knew one day I would become king and she would become my queen so I guess that is why he told me about the tunnels." William said as he walks closer to Elizabeth.

He raises his glass to her mouth and force the wine down her throat. He tosses the glass over his shoulders before leaning in to kiss Elizabeth with such passion. "I have miss your late night drops in." William said as he lets her dress/robes down to her feet. Elizabeth started removing some layers from William until there was a knock on the door. He didn't brother to put back on the clothes. He drags her to the door and opens the other door. "My lord the demons are not in their room. Should we have the guards go find them?" A servant asks William.

"Three little demons should not be on anyone minds right now. You should be busy getting the royal wedding ready. Leave them alone for now. We have a demon living with us before so get back to work now." William said before slamming the door on the servant face. "Now back to you. You are breaking the rules for coming into my rooms so late in the night and without me asking you to come. What shall be your punishment?" William asks Elizabeth as he locks the door to his room.

"My king I have been very bad lately. You should punish me." Elizabeth said as William took of the what's left on him. Elizabeth pushes William on the bed and stares into his eyes. William started to sit up but was push back down with one hand. "I want to please you this way King William." Elizabeth said as she gave him a smile. Elizabeth gets off of William and pulls out rope under the bed. "It seems like I am the one who is getting punish here." William said as Elizabeth finish tying the last knot. She tied each hand to a leg on the bed making it where he couldn't touch her.

She just smiled as eased herself on William large member and taking him completely. "It have been weeks since we last spend time together my king." Elizabeth said as William stares at her with lust in his eyes and started to laugh. William started chanting a spell and Elizabeth quickly covers his mouth but was too late. The rope caught on fire and William flips Elizabeth over and gave her a smile. "You are by far the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon." William said as he started kissing her neck.

"Must you tease me in such ways William?" Elizabeth moans out. "Oh I see you finally drop the title." William chuckles out. Elizabeth blushes and pulls him in closer to her. He slowly goes in Elizabeth and stops. "Please my lord I want you inside me again." Elizabeth begs William. With a smile he sits on the edge of the bed and she sits in his lap. Shoving two fingers inside of Elizabeth as he places his mouth on Elizabeth left breast. While William was doing things to Elizabeth, she started kissing him and touching his very hard member.

Minutes are passing back when William puts his arms around her and places her on her back. He was at the breaking point and couldn't wait any longer. Spreading her legs to where they touch the bed he slams into her as she held him very close. Each candle slowly burns out and they were in the dark. Elizabeth moans out William name here and there. They both enjoy hard ruff sex from what Touga could see. Touga was thinking about going down there and kill the elf king but stayed hidden. He couldn't hear or see any more when Elizabeth got on all fours and William in her ass enjoying his woman. Touga quietly jump back to the tree branch that he came from earlier and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day William summon Touga to "talk to him. Touga went to a smaller throne room and sees William sitting on his throne chair that was made out of wooden. "How many throne rooms do you need?" Touga asks as William stood up. Touga could smell Elizabeth on William but it was stronger when he came close. From the smell of it they "mated" not too long ago.

"Elizabeth will do whatever I order her to do. The reason I am telling you this because your daughter told me everything. Lily painted her family when she was still alive. When Elizabeth was younger she fell in love with the painting that looks like you. She loved Lily paintings so much she wanted a blue crescent moon to be place on her wrist. If you wish to have my soon to be wife, then you must obey all my commands and rules. If I remember the terms correctly, you shall be beta and I shall be alpha. She will become an elf. I do not allow my kind to birth only part elf. Once she is turn into an elf she will marry me then bear our first child. After that she will spend a few months with you and come back here for a few years. If you wish to have her give you children, then I shall allow it when she is with you. If you do not accept these terms, then leave." William said as he pours a glass of wine.

"Where I am from the South Lands are very weak you should relocate your people there. If you wish you can have you people in the Western lands and in the North Lands. So in a way you two doesn't have to spend so much time apart on traveling. This place is very much like south land's maybe even better. From what I heard this place is crawling with dragons. If you agree to take over and become alleys with me and the others, then I will agree to those terms." Touga quickly responded to William. "I see you would like to be close to her. Are you sure you want a woman like Elizabeth at your side?" William said with a smirk.

"Yes. If you agree I shall court her right now." Touga said as he turns and leave. "Oh I am afraid you will not be courting her today or tomorrow." William said before taking a sip of wine. Touga turns to look at William and started to get mad. "I know what you have touch Elizabeth more than once. If you wish for your kind to know about that then you will let me court her.

"She will be turn into an elf in a few short hours and the wedding is happening tomorrow. You shall court her in one week if she is not with child. The south lands I will leave that to you. Clean out all the veil demons and creatures and we will come. I prefer not to lose any more of my kind to wars that isn't need it." William said before finishing his wine. "Agreed." Touga said as he sticks out his hand to shake on it. William didn't want to touch the demon but had to make the deal final. "So it was you that was in my rooms last night. I felt a demon like power but didn't know which of the three was sneaking into my rooms. I would had done something about it but I felt it after Elizabeth was on the bed. Maybe next time don't get to close for me to feel your power. I hope you enjoyed the show because it will not happen again unless she asks to you watch us." William said as he pours more wine into his glass.

"Do we really have to go to the wedding?" InuYasha wines as they walk down the halls. Touga turns around eyes started turning red. "You are a lord in someone else lands. Learn your place. We are now alleys. Keep it up you will ruin everything that me and your sister is working so hard on. I don't want to see my future mate marry some elf but it is the only way to have her in my life. Shut up and act right until we get home. That is an order do I make myself clear?" Touga said out loud to have the high titles elves looking at them.

InuYasha kept quiet that night until the elves started talking about how Lady Elizabeth was turn into an elf and how they can't wait for the wedding of a life time. "I though demons are unable to mate with elves." InuYasha screams from his bed. "It was a lie. An elf princess and an heir to lands like I am were mated for a long time. War broke out between our kind and theirs a very long time ago. The couple only had one child before the war broke out. Someone had killed their child. That child was the crown prince of the elves and heir of his father lands. Each side blamed the other side for the death of the child. Still to this day no one knows who killed that child. Ever since then demons kept to demons and elves kept to elves." Sesshomaru said out loud. "Whatever." InuYasha said as his ears were down.

Touga disappear from the room that the three were staying in again to find the history scrolls to learn more about the elves past until someone caught his eye. It was Elizabeth with William. Touga mask his powers and followed them. "It is so beautiful tonight and the moon is lovely." Elizabeth said to William as they walk outside. "You are the only beautiful thing I see tonight." William said as he plays with Elizabeth hair.

"I look almost the same." Elizabeth said as William took her hand into his. "The spell work for the first time in this age." William said as they stop walking. "I felt so much lighter now. Maybe we should have another match." Elizabeth said with a big grin. "Yes, now your scars will not brother you as much now." William said as he touches her face. "Yes, I am happy for that but I have a question for you. Just one time or night. Is there a high chance that we can show our true selves to each other while we make love?" Elizabeth ask before started walking again.

"Maybe one day but it will not be anytime soon." William lied to Elizabeth. She slowed down a little to let William catch up to her. "Elizabeth did you know that we found you on a night like this? The moon was in the same shape as it is now. It is the same for the first time I had trained you and the first time I had laid with you." William said trying to cheer up Elizabeth. "The same for our wedding too." Elizabeth said as she leans on a wall.

William looks into her eyes and puts his hands on the wall close to her head. "William someone will see us." Elizabeth said as he started kissing her neck. "Everyone is tired from casting the spell on you or from getting the wedding ready for tomorrow. I cannot wait to take you away for a few days then I can really hear you moan out my name as loud as you wish." William said with an evil smile.

Elizabeth help William to lift up their robes and started to have sex out in the open for the first time. William was close to cumin when they heard someone footsteps close by. He pulls out of Elizabeth and they fix they robes just in time to see Michael with a few guards turning and running into them. "Father the scroll is back in its place. I never knew it was there." Michael said as he scratches his head. "Well maybe you would if you spend less time flirting with Lord Sebastian daughter and more on your lessons." Elizabeth took a shot at Michael. "That's rude. She is the perfect match for you father lucky you." Michael said as he leads the guards towards Touga way.

Touga quickly went back to his room and was very hurt to see Elizabeth with another man like that. He never went to sleep but stayed in his bed. A servant knocks on the door and came in. The servant came in with elf clothes and laid three outfits out on a table. Touga pretended to be asleep to see who she wakes up first. She looks up from the table and see three sleeping demons and chose Sesshomaru. He was the first one to be pick. Before she could even touch him, Sesshomaru grabs her by the wrist and told her "never to try to touch this Sesshomaru servant." "You will not talk to me like that. I am a Lady not a servant." The lady elf told Sesshomaru.

"Where I come from no lady waits on anyone." Sesshomaru said as he got out of bed. Sesshomaru was naked and didn't care. "I was ordered by my father to give you clothes for the wedding since you only have armor with you." Lady elf told Sesshomaru. "Let me guess the king is your father?" Sesshomaru said as he gets closer to her face. "He will one day I am bound to marry one of his sons. My father is Lord Sebastian." Lady elf said in a proud voice. When Touga heard the she elf he steps in. "That's enough Sesshomaru. You should never act like this in front of someone mate. Thank you Lady she elf. We shall get dress and head out." Touga said in a sweet voice.

"Sesshomaru the lady killer." InuYasha said out loud when the she elf left. "I do not want to wear those." Sesshomaru said as he threw a pillow at InuYasha. "We all don't want to but we have no choice." Touga said as he puts them on. He is trying not to think about what happen last night as they got dress. Sesshomaru threaten the servants when they tried to touch his hair until his father threaten him. InuYasha enjoyed being around females again and didn't care. Touga was to buy thinking about Elizabeth with they did his hair.

All of the lords and ladies showed up for the wedding. It was going to start at any given minute when Touga found a seat. The wedding decorations were very beautiful with all the flowers and what not. The most beautiful thing Touga saw was Elizabeth. Their marriage was blessed and they started the ceremony. It last over an hour when it ended. The moment they kiss after the I do's everyone started celebrating. Tables were covered in food and wine when they were lead to the gardens.

William and Elizabeth dance for a while and sat down to eat. After three hours of drinking some started to pass out. It wasn't for another hour when William and Elizabeth sneaks away. Touga followed them back to the king rooms. "I already told the servants to get the horses ready. No one know where we will be at for the next few days. I left Jacob and Lord Sebastian in charge until we get back my queen." William said as he places the queen crown on her head. "I am happy that we no longer have to hide and sneak around." Elizabeth said as she turns to William.

They started to kiss until William broke away. "We should leave now." William said as he switches out his crown to match Elizabeth. "Why so many crowns?" Elizabeth asks William. "Different crowns for different occasion. You don't have to worry about that you have only one." William said as he opens the door. Touga followed them to the stables. She got on a white horse while he got on a weird looking horse. "My king, you never go anywhere with him do you?" Elizabeth pokes fun at William. "No I do not. If you wish you can join me." William said as he grins. 'I never rode an elk before." Elizabeth said as the servants took away her horse.

Elizabeth was help up by William and she held on tight as they took off. Touga kept to the trees while they were on the ground going at a fast pace. They stop when the sun was rising high in the sky the next day. "It's so beautiful William." Elizabeth said as they look where they will be staying. "I found this place when I lost Jacob and Michael mother. I never talk or showed anyone this place before." William said as Elizabeth got down first. William got off his elk and pulled her into a long tender kiss. "The water is warm here." William said as he started undress her. She looks up and sees snow falling down again. "William" Elizabeth said as he took off their crowns and put them on top of the clothes.

William scoops Elizabeth into his arms and heading towards the water. "Oh wow it feels really good." Elizabeth said when her skin touches the water. "I can make you feel really good too." William said he enter inside of her. William made her lean her back to a small rock at the bottom of the water fall. "I wish you had a twin." Elizabeth jokes with William. "Maybe when we get back would you like to see if Lord Sebastian would come into bed with us?" William asks Elizabeth as they got out of the water hours later. "I only had a feeling that you and Lord Sebastian was very close." Elizabeth said as she picks up the crowns.

"Would you like to see how close we are?" William asks as gets Elizabeth on her knees. "Yes I would love to watch you and Lord Sebastian in bed." Elizabeth said before she started to lick William tip on his dick. Touga had enough for one day and heading back. Elizabeth and William came back two weeks later. William wanted to make sure that Elizabeth was with child before coming back so he stayed longer to have a higher chance. When they came back William talk to Jacob and told him that another scouting party will leave in three days but he will lead.

While William was talking to one of his sons Elizabeth with strange to his rooms and got dress to train some more. Touga was taking a nap when he suddenly smelled Elizabeth going pass him. He follows here to where she had a dueling match with William. He made sure that no one was around before he drops next to her.

"Lady Elizabeth may I join you?" Touga asks in a sweet voice. "Queen Elizabeth is my proper rank and title Lord Inu no Taisho. Yes, it is nice to have training with someone." Elizabeth said in a firm voice. "King William must be very powerful if he can handle my demonic sword. If you wish to learn how to control and use my sword I will love to teach you." Touga told Elizabeth knowing it will spike a flare on the issue. "King William had order me to learn and master every weapon. It would please him to know I have master a demonic sword." Elizabeth said as she held Touga sword in one hand.

"Have your king ever told you that he loves you?" Touga questions Elizabeth. "Yes he does. Why ask a certain question like that?" Elizabeth quickly responded to Touga. "I follow you from time to time and never heard him say it to you." Touga said to Elizabeth. "You were the one that have been spying on us? No wonder why William watch what he was saying to me. And why I felt something ever sense you came here. He told me this and it is a sick thing to do. You saw us doing stuff and listening on us. Your daughter told me about you and I fell in love with you. You are not the same man I fell in love with. I wish I never agreed to that deal." Elizabeth said in a loud voice and threw the sword into Touga chest.

Touga pulled out the sword and look up to see Elizabeth crying in William arms. Jacob was with them as well and couldn't believe that Elizabeth was crying. An arrow cuts Touga cheek as it flew by him. "If you ever make my queen cry again I will kill you myself." Jacob said as he lowers his bow. William and Elizabeth was already gone. "You can tell your queen she is going to have a child from the way she smells." Touga said as Jacob was leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I knew you would be down here." William said as he enters Lily tomb. "I do not understand. She talks so highly of her father but he is a different person." Elizabeth said as she turns her but not to look at William. "Creatures change over time." William said as he stood behind her. "I am coming with you on the scout." Elizabeth said before leaving William alone in the tomb. William looks at the stone tomb and left the room.

"Why hasn't my horse been settled?" Elizabeth demanded the stables elves. "I told them not too. Your riding with me." William said as he enters the stables on his elk. William help Elizabeth up and left the stables. "Demons care to come with us. If you're lucky you may kill something." Elizabeth said in a cold tone. "Have your bow ready." William told Elizabeth before addressing the rest of the party.

Once William told how long the scouting will last they headed out with Sesshomaru and Touga following close by. "Spiders and snakes so close to the palace." Elizabeth said out loud as she shot and killed two spiders and a snake. William took out his sword when he saw that they were heading towards the nest. Three hours went by when they killed and removed the spider nest. William was told that Sesshomaru killed out the snake and the snake nest all on his own.

Two days later the scouting party was back to the palace and William was beyond piss off with Touga. "William" Elizabeth said as she enters the large throne room. She went to pour to glasses of wine and walks towards him. "Must he get you this work up?" Elizabeth asks as she walks up the stairs to the wooden throne William was sitting in. "I should cut off his head and hang at the front gate." William said as he pulls Elizabeth into his lap. Elizabeth puts one of the glasses to his lips and William started drinking. "You are so upset that you didn't even take off your armor." Elizabeth said as she started taking off William armor.

"You know I have read the scrolls that Lily have left behind for me." Elizabeth said with a smile. William look down and saw the evil smile on her face. "What did she say?" William said as he lifts her face closer to his. "I will find the seed Lily was talking about and have him swallow it. If I hate to be mated with him then I wish to have to children with someone like that." Elizabeth said as William hair touches her face. "If that what my queen what's." William said as he tosses the glasses below his feet.

"He thinks that you don't love me and what not." Elizabeth finally told William. "Oh?" William responded. "He thinks that because you don't tell me or even let down your guard around me." Elizabeth said as she touches his face. "I see. At first I couldn't tell you how I feel until we were married just in case. For the scars we both have our reasons. I did put down the illusion for almost four days when we were gone." William said with a grin.

"It will be very different having another child after so many years." William said as he rubs Elizabeth stomach. "If Michael and Jacob get married right now we could have the palace full of baby elves." Elizabeth laughs at William. "Those two should never have kids of their own. They were always in trouble." William told Elizabeth. "How long do elves carry?" Elizabeth asks William. "A little over a year." William said rolling his eyes. "Will that be enough time to leave and settle in new lands?" Elizabeth asks with worried in her voice. "We will try. I will send the demons back home to take care of things for us. We may have to all go at once since it will take a while. Jacob and Michael are telling the others they are coming here. Each city will leave once they are ready." William told Elizabeth.

"What about the tombs?" Elizabeth ask as she stood up. William looks away as Elizabeth waited for an answer. "We have no choice to leave them here." William got up to stand his ground. "We have to take-" "Silence." William cuts off Elizabeth. "William how could you?" Elizabeth said as she slabs William across the face very hard. Touga was watching the whole thing and smiled. Things turn a different way when Lord Sebastian came walking in to see Elizabeth hitting William.

"What is it Sebastian?" William demanded the elf lord. Sebastian stared at Elizabeth before she left the room. William and Sebastian started talking about the other elven cities had started to arrive when Touga left them to follow Elizabeth. He followed her to tombs. He thought that Elizabeth was upset because of Lily tomb wouldn't come with but it changes when she walks right past it.

Touga saw Elizabeth looking around to make sure no one was following her and press against the wall. Another secret tunnel Touga thought to himself. He notices that she left it open and he followed her even more. "You shouldn't be here. This place means a lot to the king." Elizabeth said as she steps out of the shadows. "Then why are you here?" Touga questions Elizabeth. "William wanted to show me this place a year of me being here. I was five when I first came here. That was ten years ago. This was the first time he showed me his scars and how he got them. He told me about Jacob and Michael mother. He even told me about his parents." Elizabeth said as she touches one of the two tombs in the room.

"I see." Touga said as he looks at the tombs. "You say that the king doesn't love me but you have no clue what he had been through. Yes, I know you had a mate but she died giving birth to Lily. Being an elf is very different. We live longer then demons do by five times. Elves truly love their wife and husband. I am the first one William has even bother to look at since he lost his wife. Yes, demons do feel to a point but you always have someone in your bed so you don't feel alone. Elves stay alone. William and one other lord found another woman to be with but the others will spend forever alone." Elizabeth said as she sits down on a stone bench.

"Your right Elizabeth but some demons are like elves in some ways. I waited a long time for you and I don't want to be with anyone else but you." Touga said as he got on his knees. "I know this already. Why would I be with someone that follows me and my husband around? Spy on us? Watch us making love? You think we don't know you was in the throne room? We just wanted to be alone for a while but you think you have to be there every time we have sex. William will never do that to us." Elizabeth said as she pulls her hand away from Touga.

"I will stop if you agree to let me court you once you given birth." Touga finally ask Elizabeth in person. "I have already agreed with my king that I would. Leave now before William finds you here." Elizabeth said in a cold voice. "You mate with him in here don't you?" Touga asks when he got on his feet. "That is between me and William. Leave now before I change my mind." Elizabeth told Touga. Touga turns into a sphere and left Elizabeth alone.

"Elizabeth you have been down here for over two hours." William said as he finally showed up. Elizabeth told William what just happen with Touga. "Demons do have a strong sense so he would know but it has been months." William said as he lays his head on Elizabeth lap. "Yes it has been months since we last been here together." Elizabeth smiles down at him and shook her head.

"It was two years ago on a raining night." William said as he remembers the night very well. "Yes it was. I can still feel being so cold and you said you could warm me up." Elizabeth said as she plays with William crown. "Your mouth tends to get you into trouble." Elizabeth said with a small laugh. "Really I thought it gives you pleasure?" William said as he got up and pins down Elizabeth. William started to kiss Elizabeth until they heard the horns. "Jacob and Michael are back." Elizabeth said as she pushes off William to stand up. She stops and turns around to look at William.

Elizabeth sat on William lap and started to straddle him. He pulls down on Elizabeth clothes to expose her breasts but Elizabeth told him to wait as she gets off his lap. William laid on the bench as Elizabeth started putting his dick in her mouth. A soft moan came from William mouth and Elizabeth got off her knees. "We should greet your sons my king." Elizabeth said with a smile before leaving.

William finally caught up with Elizabeth but she wasn't alone. "Father everyone had already started getting ready to leave these lands." Jacob said to his father. Michael knew that his father was piss of by the way he walks. Jacob was pulled out of the way by Michael just in time. "Leave us now." William order everyone as he stares at Elizabeth. William grabs her by her arm and walk to their rooms and threw her on the bed. They didn't leave the room until the next day.


End file.
